Naruto Uzumaki's Zanpakuto
by ajk8934
Summary: Quickly after Naruto wins the war he dies... By a hollow no less! Watch as he alters the entire world as the Soul Society and Ichigo know it... I plan to make a harem for Naruto and leave Ichigo with Orhime, but who is to be in the harem is uncertain, length also uncertain.


Well… This will be the first fanfic I've written so please don't be too harsh with the flames, but they're well expected.

The idea of having the Kyuubi as Naruto's zanpakuto was taken from _The Zanpakuto of Kyuubi _but I've decided to change it to where Naruto gains his zanpakuto after his life.

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own either Naruto or Bleach, but that's expected too…**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto had been through it all. His youth had been filled with hatred and sadness, as his village hated him, only to be followed by an exponentially increasing number of life-threatening battles. Now he sat in the one place he had always dreamed of since he could remember… That's right, Naruto Uzumaki had finally become a Kage, the Kage of the famous Leaf Village. As Naruto sat back in the Hokage's chair, he flashed back through his memories, looking back on the last great ninja war…<p>

_~ ~ ~ Flashback Start ~ ~ ~_

_It was over. The dust had finally settled as he panted… _

_*Huff huff*_

_Naruto looked around over to his best friend. Sasuke was next to him, panting as well in a crouched position. They both knew it was over now, having used their signature moves, Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Chidori on both sides of Kaguya, causing a blinding light that enveloped the entire surrounding area. Kaguya had disappeared, vanished, leaving no evidence that she had been there to begin with. _

_Ninja and citizen alike worldwide began to awaken, freeing themselves of their cocoon-prisons. The united shinobi hugged one another, unconcerned with what nation of ninja they were hugging, for the 4__th__ Great Shinobi War had finally come to a close. _

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, grinning like idiots who had just got lucky and then looked towards their sensei and Sakura who were making their way over to Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi supporting Obito. When Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura made their way over, they all plopped down on the ground and gazed at the sky, relieved that the war had finally ended…_

_~ ~ ~ Flashback End ~ ~ ~_

Naruto smiled. It was only after the war that Tsunade had handed Naruto the position of Hokage, after all, he was stronger than her.

There were still problems within the elemental countries though, a main one being Orochimaru being free and doing his experiments on people still. However, Naruto wasn't even aware of the greater danger at his doorstep…

* * *

><p><em>Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep! <em>

"Looks like we've got another one on our hands Neji…"

Neji stood on the top of the Hokage monument dressed in a black garb with white cuffs, a white collar, and a white belt (think standard shinigami uniform). He calmly surveyed the area one last time before speaking to his partner.

"Alright then, let's move."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Naruto was walking by his old neighborhood reminiscing about his past when he felt something…

'_What was that?'_ Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai from his side pouch and stood crouched, at the ready.

"Whoever's there, reveal yourself! You can't hide from me forever!" Naruto shouted. He would bring this up with the ANBU and the gate gaurds later.

Naruto felt something starting to move towards him before spontaneously receiving a wound at his shoulder. Blood splattered from the wound.

'_What the hell?!' _Naruto quicly glanced around before receiving two more gashes on his stomach and his left leg, falling to the ground. He looked up after hearing more movement from his ANBU guard falling to the ground from their disguised places, dead.

'_Shit! Get up! Get up!'_ Naruto thought frantically. Naruto stood after Kurama healed his wounds, only to get punctured three times in the stomach, heart, and his right lung. Whatever hit him decided to finish him and delivered the finishing blow to his head, bringing darkness.

Neji and his partner quickly arrived at the scene only to be too late as they saw the hollow kill Naruto and about to eat his soul. Neji dashed forward to protect Naruto, killing the hollow before it could eat his soul.

Naruto woke up right after, sporting a headache. He looked around him to notice two people in some sort of uniform.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji asked, feeling stupid because the new Hokage had just died.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but who are you?"

Neji was at a loss for words there. His partner took over from there and performed the konso for Naruto before looking over at Neji.

"We'll get everything sorted out at Seireitei"

Neji could only nod before they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew… finally done. Tell me what you think about this story so far, forgive me for any spelling, grammatical, or technical mistakes. <strong>

**I'll take all reviews, after all, they should help me improve, even the ones with no positive feedback at all.**

**Thanks for reading and see ya next time! YATTA!**

**Peace ~ ajk8934**


End file.
